Rumpelstiltskin
Rumpelstiltskin also known as the''' '''Dark One is one of the main antagonists in the ABC series Once Upon A Time. Based upon the fictional characters from the Brother Grimm's fairy tales, the Miller's Daughter and it's nameake fairy tale. Rumpelstiltskin serves as an anti-hero in the entire series. Rumpelstiltskin is a major player in the third part of Disney Villains War, in the second and third part of Disney Vs Marvel Villains War and in the first and third part of Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War: A Little Help Prior to the events of the third war, Rumpelstiltskin senses the upcoming threat of Sauron and his Orc Army. Atlhough he joins the Narnian Alliance, for the purpose to eliminate him, he also seeks the help of Pinhead, so that his information would lead to his enemy weakness. Pinhead then reveals that he must cut the finger, that wears the One-Ring. When Rumpelstiltskin questions him what favor he would choose, Pinhead responds, that he would request it in the later events. Recieving this information, Rumpelstiltskin orders Jadis and King Miraz to attack Sauron's lair at once. Claiming the One-Ring With the Narnia Alliance dealing with the Orcs of Sauron, Rumpelstiltskin stays behind the secnes, only to be revealed, when Saron himself enters the fray. Arming himself with a sword, Rumpelstiltskin cuts off Sauron's finger, that contained the One-Ring. Jadis then proceeds to obliterate the body of Sauron, creating a massive explosion of energy in the process. Rumpelstiltskin then takes the One-Ring from the ashes of the former Dark Lord and keeps it to his son, Baelfire, hoping that it's dark power would not tempt the Dark One. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Losing Baelfire However, keeping the One-Ring to his hut, alerts Saruman, an emissary of Sauron, and his allies to it's current location. Even though, Rumpelstiltskin leaves his son, wandering in woods, he is soon spotted by Lurtz, one of Saruman's enforcers. Rumpelstiltskin then rushes off to save him by challenging the Uruk-Hai warriors. While he manages to kill Lurtz in a sword-combat, Rumpelstiltskin still has to deal with Saruman. Though, he sees that the wizard is an easy match for him, Rumpelstiltskin makes it's fatal mistake, as he leaves his son for a moment, giving time for Saruman to open a portal to an unknown realm, that sucks on Baelfire to parts unknown. Returning the Favor Stayed in his hut, Rumpelstiltskin is visited by a Cenobite, the Female, a being associated with Pinhead, a defeated player from the previous war. When Rumpelstiltskin rejects his offers and spurns her, the Female responds that he owns a favor to Pinhead. Still refusing to her opinions, Rumpelstiltskin changes mind, when the Female states that they would find his lost son. To do that, he must follow their instructions; built a Lament Configuration. Rematch with A Dark Lord Wanting revenge against Sauron, the real manipulator behind the scenes in the Live-Action Universe, Rumpelstiltskin allies with Lord Cutler Beckett and King Miraz. Rumpelstiltskin then offers them help to defeat Sauron, personally, while he explains that Beckett's forces would dealt with the remain army of Sauron elsewhere. With the armies clashing in collision, Rumpelstiltskin arrives in the realm of Mordor for a final encounter with Sauron. The Dark One summons his spirit and decides to finish him once and for all. Before Sauron would interact, Rumpelstiltskin grabs his spirit, though telekinesis and then crushes him, destroying him for good. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains - Part 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains - Part 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Jadis the White Witch's Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Heroes Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:The Narnian Alliance Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Gaston Category:Sorcerer Category:Disney Heroes Category:Warlock Category:Pinhead's Alliance Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Lord Culter Beckett's Alliance Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live-action Heroes Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Neutral Category:Loki's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Cora Alliance All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Vs Saruman Category:Vs Lord Voldemort Category:Live-Action Villains War